Cross World
by Jade Curtiss Lover
Summary: Mystearica Seyran and Drea Tatski were living their everyday normal lives, when one day, a mysterious event occurs and now Mystearica and Drea are traveling through different anime worlds. When their journey ends will they choose to go home?
1. Prolouge

_Disclaimer: I do not own any anime characters used in this story. But the two main characters, Mystearica Seyran and Drea Tatski, I do._

_Tmp. Tmp. Tmp._

She quietly, but quickly walked down the hallway headed to her locker. It was going to be a long day. She could tell just by looking outside again to see the snow falling gently to the ground.

_'I hate this. It's times like this that make me want to stay at home and sleep,'_ she thought setting her stuff down next to her locker before opening it.

She heard the usual people coming through the doors to her left, and reached into her bag to grab her books. When she stood back up to put them away, she saw, from the corner of her eye, somebody stop in mid step. She quickly placed the books in the locker before looking around her to see the couple in their usual spot by the corner, frozen in place.

The male was smiling and seemed like he had just been about to lean against the wall, while his girlfriend stood frozen holding his hand, a smile plastered on her face.

In the next instant, hands shot out of her locker through a haze at the opening. The hands grabbed the outside of the locker and pulled the figure out of the haze. It was a male. He had long black hair and wore a strange type of armor. When he stepped gently onto the floor and looked at her, her eyes, unknowing to her, changed to violet and began to glow.

She had stepped away from the locker, headed toward the student parking lot when he spoke.

"Lord Hades would like for you to be by his side," the knight said taking a few steps toward her, slowly.

She quickly turned around and ran for it. She headed for the gym, hoping the doors were unlocked and open.

The knight summoned help before chasing after her, having the newly arrived knights split up to look for her.

She remained calm and hid her presence. She was behind the bleachers, moving quietly to the other end of the gym to the doors that leading out to the parking lot.

She stopped in the middle and felt around for the knights' presences. She hid a little better when a knight got close and looked behind the bleachers to see if she was hiding.

After a few minutes, he left and went to check the girls' locker room.

She took that time to rush out from behind the bleachers and out into the parking lot. She quickly looked around, and dashed for her car. As soon as she passed the corner before she could get to her car, a pair of hands shot out and grabbed her.

One hand lay over her mouth; the other was wrapped around her arms and waist.

Thinking quickly, she threw him over her shoulder, making the unknown knight lose his balance and land head first into the concrete, instantly knocking him out.

She ran the short distance to her car, only to be grabbed from behind, and her arms were pulled back behind her.

"Sorry, but Lord Hades told us that getting you was top priority. Though no harm shall come to you," the knight from before said carrying her back to her locker.

The other knights were gathered and went ahead into the haze, before the knight holding her jumped in.

_'Drea! Help me!' _she thought as she disappeared in the haze.

_During that time…_

A girl with short brown hair stood in a yellow T-shirt and black pants, with a headset over her right ear.

"Hello, welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?" she asked into the headset's microphone.

She followed through with the customer's order and moved on to the next person's.

The other people in the restaurant were loud and really beginning to annoy her, but she tried her best to ignore them.

"Drea! Move your ass! Don't get backed up!" her blonde haired supervisor yelled at her over the sounds of the other workers.

Before Drea could reply, everything got quiet, and she looked around quickly, noticing that everything was still and frozen in place.

Drea got a chill, but remained calm. She walked over to her supervisor, noticing that she had a sneer on her face. She quickly smacked her hard, surprised that the frozen form never moved at all.

She suddenly heard a voice ring out in her mind.

_'Drea! Help me!' _the voice yelled.

"Mystearica?!" she called back, but got no reply.


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own any anime related characters. I do own Mystearica Seyran and Drea Tatski._

_Thank you Anime Lover 77777 and GundamGirlie456 for the wonderful reviews you left me! :D_

_Enjoy the next chapter!_

**Chapter 1**

Drea quickly made her way to the parking lot across from the restaurant, to her car.

"Dammit!" she yelled angrily when she couldn't get it to start. "Come on! Come on, work!"

She heard the hum of the engine, and smiled, then pulled out and drove off to Mystearica's school. She sped along the road, dodging frozen cars, and by passing any stop signs and any red lights. Coming around the Technical Center, she had to slam on her brakes as a blast of fire, landed a few feet ahead of her.

Within seconds another attack blasted behind her, and she stepped out of the vehicle, looking around for the cause.

She was surprised to look up and see that a creature with skin of midnight black, and four blood red eyes, looking back at her not even twenty feet above. It had razor sharp claws that pierced through the roof of her car as it perched on it, watching her, intently.

She took a step back, completely unable to move much more.

When she moved, the hideous creature let out a horrible screech, and she noticed its knife-sharp teeth, before it tore them through her car, destroying it in a matter of seconds.

At this, Drea instantly took her chance and ran, looking around to see ground based shadow creatures, as well as air based give chase after her.

This was going to be a long journey....

Mystearica sat in an unknown room, blindfolded and bound to a post. The minute they had entered the knights' world, they had blindfolded her and bound her hands and feet, then took her to a room and tied her to a post before leaving.

She waited, slightly afraid of what was to come. After all, she had no idea why the God of the Underworld would want with her to begin with.

While she waited, her thoughts drifted back to her home and she wondered if her friends were ok.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door to the room open.

Two sets of footsteps entered the room, one of them walking over to her.

"Lord Hades, she is the one," a young female's voice said.

"Very well, Pandora, you can leave now," a male with a smooth, gentle voice replied by the door.

The footsteps next to her left, and she heard the door close, as the female left, leaving her alone in the room with the male.

A moment later, the ribbon covering her eyes was removed, and she had to squint her eyes to look up at her true captor, Hades, God of the Dead, Underworld, and Darkness.

He was well built, and had a very lean, masculine body. He had long, silky midnight black hair that flowed to his shoulder blades and piercing emerald, green eyes.

He also wore an armor slightly similar to the those of the knights, but it had a different and more powerful aura to it.

He lifted her chin to get a better look at her, and said, " So, we finally meet. I've been watching you for some time now. Now that we are face to face, I can truly feel the darkness that surrounds you."

Mystearica looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"There is darkness in your heart. A darkness that is very deep. It is more than likely what drew me to you, in the first place," Hades replied, his voice intoxicating her.

Her eyes began to get a black hue to them and her stare became blank, as if they were dead, as she looked into his eyes and listened to his voice.

Hades leaned down to pull her lips to his, put something stopped him, and he leaned back.

A moment later, Mystearica began faintly glowing gold. The glow grew brighter until Hades had to shield his eyes, and when it died down, Mystearica was gone.

"What?! No!" he growled angrily at seeing the one thing he had seeked, gone, and disappear before his eyes, knowing full well that she had been taken from him, by someone whose job it was to keep her safe. That didn't really matter to him….he would just kill the person.

Hades left the room to talk to his specters, the person behind this would not survive....


End file.
